


First to Say It

by ansutatrash



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, t for koga swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutatrash/pseuds/ansutatrash
Summary: How Rei and Koga spend the first minutes of Rei's birthday
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 17





	First to Say It

Koga scrolls idly through his twitter feed on his phone, being careful not to disturb Rei who was sleeping, leaning against his shoulder. He was at the Sakuma household for the night, and was keeping an eye on the time. 15 more minutes, then he could wake Rei up an give him his birthday gift that had been so very difficult to figure out. It had taken him a week, actually, to find something worth giving to Sakuma Rei, his ultimate role model, his upperclassman, his fellow unit member, and from March of this year, his lover.   
10 minutes left. Koga puts his phone back into his pocket and turns his head to look at the sleeping man sitting next to him. They were on Rei's bed, but for some reason Rei refused to lie down for his nap, choosing to lean on Koga's shoulder instead. Koga had tried to argue, but eventually Rei won, hence their current position. It did give Koga a nice angle to study Rei from up close though, which he does shamelessly since Rei wouldn't know. He's asleep after all.  
Rei had long eyelashes for a guy, and his face was pale and without blemish. Sometimes he would have bags under his eyes when he stayed up all night working on a song or something of the sort, but today he seemed to be well rested, even if he was napping at the moment anyways. Rei's lips were parted slightly, and he was breathing in soft, long breaths, indicating that he was really fast asleep.  
5 more minutes. Koga checks the time on his phone again just to make sure. He was going to set an alarm, but since Rei was asleep, he had given up on that idea. Even if he was planning to wake the vampire bastard up at 12 o'clock sharp, he didn't want it to be to the sound of his alarm. Especially since his alarm was a recording of Rei calling his name. Nope, that was way too embarrassing. He definitely wasn't going to let Rei know about this, not yet. He goes back to studying his boyfriend's face, entwining their fingers together since his hand was resting on top of Rei's. He feels Rei nuzzle his face into his shoulder, mumbling something incoherent. Huh, so Rei sleep-talks, huh? Interesting.  
1 more minute. Koga reaches over to his backpack with his free hand, rummaging around inside carefully before pulling out a small box. He sets the box down at his side, watching the time for the remainder of the minute before shaking Rei's shoulder. "Oi, wake up." he says.  
Rei groans softly, appearing as though he's trying to mush his face against Koga's shoulder and fuse with it. Koga snorts, shaking Rei's shoulder again. When that looks as though it's obviously not going to work, Koga leans forward, kissing the top of Rei's head since that's the only thing available to him at the moment. "Oi, vampire bastard, wake up." he says, voice softer than usual. He was weak to Rei, and both of them knew it.  
However, Rei was also weak to Koga, and the two of them knew that as well. The vampire raises his head tiredly, blinking slowly at Koga before sitting up straight, yawning wide enough for his fangs to show. "Mmm.... What is it, Koga...?" he asks, rubbing his eyes tiredly before looking at Koga, still a bit dazed from having just woken up.  
Koga snorts again. "You look like shit." he says, earning a pout from the older boy. "At least try to look more presentable, it's your fucking birthday."  
Rei blinks in confusion before looking over at the clock perched on his desk which now read 12:01 AM. "... Oh, I suppose it is..." he says, stretching, his body making ominous cracking sounds which makes Koga wince. Gross.   
"Yeah, it is. And I wanted to be the first to tell ya, so, happy birthday Sakuma-senpai." he says with a grin, giving Rei a peck on the cheek now that more of his face was accessible.  
Rei smiles, most of the sleepiness gone from his face now. "Oh, is that why you wanted to stay over tonight?" he asks, putting his arms around Koga's waist and dragging him closer to himself. He busies himself with peppering kisses along Koga's neck and jawline as Koga straddles his lap, lips finding Koga's own once he's settled.  
Koga's kisses are messy, but Rei welcomes that. It feels more intimate, and he knows it's just a very Koga thing, being messy like that. Besides, it was proof that Koga liked it, as he would chase after Rei if he tried to pull away. Not that Rei would do that, as he enjoys kissing Koga far too much for his own good. He was already feeling giddy from hearing Koga's reason as to why he wanted to stay over, and this was making his birthday even better already. An excellent first minutes, full of Koga and his love for the loyal puppy. No, for his loyal puppy.  
Koga finally pulls away when he runs out of breath, panting softly. Rei wasn't much better off though, and the two sit there, smiling at each other for a moment, content. Then, Koga turns his head to look behind him, searching for something. "I almost forgot, this is your actual present." he says, handing the box over to Rei.  
Rei takes the box, eyes shining with curiosity. "Oh? You got me something? You didn't have to you know, just your presence is a gi-" he starts, but Koga cuts him off.  
"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm fucking amazing and you should be grateful that I even hang out with you. We all know it so there's no need to say it." he says, and Rei gives him an amused smile. "... But I wanted to get ya something anyways. It's not much though, don't expect anything super fancy or anything." he adds.  
Rei chuckles. "Very well then, my dear Koga. Thank you very much~." he says, sliding his nail across the wrapping paper to tear it without ripping the wrapping paper to shreds. He folds the wrapping paper nicely and sets it on his desk to probably throw it out later. Or maybe he'll keep it, who knows. He opens the box once that's done, picking up a chain with a dog tag hanging from the bottom. A small, rather crooked-looking bat was engraved on one side, and the other side featured engravings of his and Koga's signatures, though rather tiny versions of them.   
"Did you make this yourself?" Rei asks, looking at Koga, eyes practically sparkling. He knew what professional engraved work looked like, and this was far from it.  
Koga blushes. "Damn, you could tell that quickly, huh? Well, I guess it's 'cause its messy but... Yeah, I did it." he admits, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry it doesn't look that great, I'm not good at stuff like this, but I wanted to make it special. .... Shit, that sounds so mushy. Ugh, forget I said anything, just, I hope ya like it."   
Rei giggles softly, putting the chain around his neck. "Fasten it for me, Koga." he says, bringing the clip around so that Koga can fasten the chain for him. Koga does, and once the clip is fastened he turns it back around until the chain is dangling in front of his chest. Rei touches the dog tag, admiring it once more before looking up at Koga again. "I love it, thank you Koga." he says, cupping Koga's cheeks in his hands and kissing his nose.  
Koga turns a deeper shade of red, but Rei knows that if Koga had a tail, it would be wagging right now. He'd been around his puppy long enough to read his emotions, and it honestly wasn't that difficult since Koga is basically an open book when it comes to what he's feeling. "I'm uh- I'm glad you like- I mean, of course you like it..! It's a gift from me after all!" he says, grinning cheekily. He leans forward again and Rei eagerly meets Koga's lips with his own for another kiss.  
"Hey Anija, happy bir- eeeeeewwww...." Ritsu opens the door, peeking inside. His expression twists into one of disgust as he sees Rei separate his face from Koga's at the sound of Ritsu's voice. "If I knew Corgi was here, I wouldn't have bothered. Carry on, just don't make any loud noises or I'm going to kick you both out." he says, attempting to close the door again.  
Rei leaps off the bed, arms outstretched towards his little brother. "RITSUUUU, YOU CAME TO WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY? ONII-CHAN IS SO HAPPY, OIOIOIOIOI..." he calls out, practically sobbing tears of joy as he grabs for Ritsu, trying to pull the younger Sakuma into a hug.   
Ritsu pushes Rei away in disgust, looking over at Koga as he keeps Rei and his grabby hands as far away from himself as possible. "Get your stupid boyfriend away from me. Absolutely disgusting..." he says, looking back over at Rei as if he were observing a bug crawling on the floor. Disgusting.  
Koga sighs, getting up from the bed and walking over to the two brothers, pulling Rei away from Ritsu despite his cries of protest. "I got 'im Ritcchi. Run while ya can." he says, keeping Rei at bay while RItsu makes his escape as quickly as his lazy self can manage. Once Ritsu is out of sight, Koga drags Rei back over to the bed, tossing him onto it and ignoring his whines and whimpers. "Shut up." he says, sitting beside him and punching his arm sort-of gently.  
Rei sniffs, rubbing his arm where Koga hit him. "You're so meeeaaaannnn. It's my birthday, shouldn't I be able to hug my adorable little Ritsu at least once?" he complains.  
"That's Ritcchi's choice, not yours. Besides, you ditched me for him so now I'm in a shitty mood. Make up for it, bastard." Koga retorts, turning away from Rei with a huff.  
Rei whimpers again, clinging to Koga. "You don't mean that, do you Kogaaa? You know I love you in a different way from how I love my little Ritsuuuu..." he whines, trying to get Koga to turn his head back towards him. "You can't do this to me today, Koga. It's my birthday, remember? You're supposed to spoil meeee..."  
Koga rolls his eyes, finally turning towards Rei again and giving him a noogie, ignoring the older boy's yelp of surprise. "Yer such a baby sometimes, ya know? You can go say thanks to Ritcchi later, I'm gonna leave if you don't stop crying." he says, petting Rei's hair apologetically to calm him down. Rei was right, it was his birthday. He should attempt to be nicer than usual.  
Rei sniffs, crawling onto Koga's lap despite being significantly taller than him, curling up against his chest. "Don't leave, you can't. Not now. Comfort me. Keep petting my hair, that feels nice." he demands, clinging to Koga's t-shirt.  
Koga grins slightly, amused. "You really are just a big baby, huh? Well whatever, I guess it's not any worse than you bein' an old man all the time." he says, continuing to pet Rei's hair, smoothing the tangled curls when he can. He feels Rei relaxing his grip a bit and knows that he's a in a better mood now, thank goodness. He didn't want to deal with a crybaby vampire all night after all.  
"I'm not a baby, I am old. You know this." Rei mumbles, voice muffled due to the fact that his face is buried in Koga's shirt sleeve. Koga makes a soft "Mhm" noise in acknowledgement and Rei looks up at his face. "You sound like you don't believe me." he pouts.  
Koga snickers. "Well, I dunno how I feel about dating an old man. But I guess I kind asked for that, huh?" he says, gently tugging on Rei's hair. Rei grunts, leaning against Koga's shoulder once more and nuzzling his face into the shorter boy's neck. Koga smiles, genuinely, which is a rare sight and something Rei loves to see, and touches his forehead against Rei's as best he can. "I love ya, Rei." he says softly, almost to the point where Rei can't hear him. Rei blushes, a smile blooming on his face as he looks up at Koga, a soft giggle escaping his lips as he touches noses with his boyfriend.  
"I love you too, Koga."

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from MadaAn to write for Rei's birthday since I really like these two as well, hope you like it and thanks for reading! I wrote this on a whim so I had 0 plans for this and just went with it as I wrote so idk if it's any good or not lol


End file.
